Le Keers
World: Le Keers *'Location:' Subsector Meridian *'Type:' Mining World *'Tithe:' Nix While this world is under imperial control, nobody knows yet and it's suffering from it. *'Population:' < 1 Million (1,000,000) *'Government:' Military dictatorship under Daniel "The General" Kingsman, allegedly the son of the Lord General. *'Description:' Once a prosperous Mining World, the fall of Triot deprived them of their primary technological support. The liberation of the planet came with a price and subsistence farming is now the main economy. *'Technology:' - Poor The slow decay of technology since the Imperium left has done severe damage to Le Keer's infrastructure. *'Military:' The remnant of the Vitalitas 1st are in charge. They are a decently equipped siege regiment, and at full strength as of 362.M41. Two additional infantry regiments, currently understrength, have been formed to consolidate Kingsman's hold over the world. *'Stratigic Importance:' Minima Should contact be made the world has enough military supply to equip several regiments. *'Loyalty: '66% General 30% Loyalists 2% cult 2% While the majority of the population left is definitely imperial aligned, some still have loyalty toward Xenos bordering on the fanatic and a strange death cult has sprung in the underbelly of what urban infrastructure is left. Among the Imperial loyalists, a cult of personality has sprung up around "The General" and to a lesser extent Anastasia Barbaross. The Forgotten Years (346.M41 - ???) Faced with the devastation of its Liberation, Le Keers was faced with a Crisis of Faith. Not in the God Emperor and his divine will, but of faith in the local rulers of Sector Deus. Veterans of the Vitalitas 1st and local residents questioned why only a single vessel and its mistress supported them in their darkest hour. As the survivors scraped at the world's soil to stave off famine, the Rogue Trader Barbaross returned with a massive cargo of Guard-issue Rations, generously donating nearly ninety percent of her cargo to the people and ensuring that famine would be unable to threaten the world for years to come. The Sanguinala of 349.M41 would be remembered for centuries upon Le Keers, and many would declare the Rogue Trader an agent of the Emperor's divine mercy. Liberation of Le Keers Liberated as of 346.M41 after five long years of war. While the Lord General won the early war, his successful assassination during a victory parade sent the Vitalitas 1st in disarray. Battle line changed when it was reveled that Parkers was actually hiding in a secret bunker complex under The Mining Pits. The remaining senior officers took control and declared a state of total war on their nemesis. Cut off from supply by regular xeno incursions and without access to the resources of the Pits, they were slowly losing the attrition war. Then in 344.M41 came salvation, or in this case Rogue Trader Anastasia Barbaross. Sorely needed supplies got to the front lines for the first time in years and in a fortuitous turn of event even stopped the regular xeno vessel that provided Parkers with enough soldier to replace those lost in what devolved in trench warfare. This space battle in low orbit over the southern continent would take a turn for the tragic as one of the hulked ship crash landed in the southern inland ocean. The flood this created, destroyed the separatist cities of Ironhide and Bronzemast. This opened up the way for an aerial assault with what little airforce the guard had combined with Barbaross aircrafts, managed to take Pitfall Starport. With Parkers unable to send mineral to forge Primus and with his own home force decimated by the event it wasn't long before his line broke or surrendered. The last stage on the war was a vicious tunnel that ended in mid-346 when Parkers body was found after the command bunker was breached. During interrogation one of the surviving guard say that he suicided instead of getting caught alive. Aftermath The crash landing of the xeno raider sent gases and debris in the atmosphere that caused the average global temperature to drop several degrees. This ice age made it extremely difficult to farm conventional foodstuff and corpsestarch is now the common fare of the citizen left alive. As of 355 temperature is starting to become normal again and it is expected that widespread food shortage will be something of a memory by the end of the decade. Forge Primus was too damaged during the fighting to retake it and there is no one with the knowledge of how to repair it on the planet. After liberation Forge Secundus started producing replacement for the equipment the Vitalitas 1st lost and it never stopped. For her part in aiding the beleaguered Vitalitas 1st, Anastasia Barbaross was gifted the ruins of Bronzemast and surrounding lands as her holdings, and the remaining techpriests of Le Keers gifted her the contents of an ancient vault sealed long ago to protect the valuable archeotech within. Barbaross would be a vital source of additional food for the planet during the following years. Category:Planet Category:Rogue World Category:Subsector Meridian Category:Lord General Interaction Category:World at War Category:Mining World